


sneak

by SebAfterSunset



Series: Three's A Crowd [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Coming In Pants, Dom Magda, F/M, M/M, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Sub Erik Lehnsherr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebAfterSunset/pseuds/SebAfterSunset
Summary: Erik tries to play Charles against Magda to get out of one of his punishments. It doesn't go so well for him.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Magda (X-Men)/Charles Xavier
Series: Three's A Crowd [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609897
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	sneak

**Author's Note:**

> cw: D/s dynamics
> 
> a fill for coming in pants of the marvel polyship bingo

Moving Erik and Magda into his apartment is either the best thing or the worst thing that Charles has ever done. He cycles between the two often. There's a great deal of factors that go into whether it's the best or worst thing on any particular day. Are they all wearing clothes? What sort of mood is Magda in? Is it a busy season at work that has them all working from home? Has anyone (read: him) almost burned the kitchen down in an attempt to cook lately? Is someone currently hogging Charles' favorite blanket? It's all a very complicated and scientific equation that ultimately boils down to however the heck Charles is feeling on any day. Mostly, having them move in has been the best thing he's ever done. 

Because God, the three of them have been rambunctious and lively since they'd gotten together, but now that they all live under the same roof? It's ridiculous how often people are getting laid under Charles' roof. Charles is pretty sure he wasn't even this sexually active in college and he definitely hasn't been anywhere near this level since his accident. It might be better suited to someone much younger than he is, but Charles won't complain. He loves having Erik and Magda around whenever the mood arises. Which is often. Charles isn't sure how their supplies drawer has survived all of this. If the three of them aren't together at any point, there's a good chance he's off with one of them or Magda's off with Erik somewhere in Charles' vast penthouse. 

It's a very, very good life. 

Charles is reminded of just how good a life it is when he comes home after teaching an evening seminar and finds himself with a lap full of Erik. He startles slightly, but relaxes quickly, letting Erik tilt his head back a bit to nip his way down Charles' neck. "Hello, there. This is a lovely way to be greeted when I get home. We should do it more often." 

"Maybe next time I'll greet you in nothing but a pair of tight little trunks," Erik suggests, undoing the top few buttons of Charles' shirt so he can move his lips further down, along Charles' sensitive collarbones. 

Charles lets out a pleased sigh and wheels them away from the front entrance and to the living room area. He's well experienced on maneuvering his wheelchair with a handsy Erik on his lap by now. "That would be agreeable." 

"I bet," he mumbles, and then gets distracted with his current task of apparently leaving Charles covered in as many little marks as possible. 

Erik doesn't have a dominant bone in his body, not when he's relaxed here with them, but he does have a bit of a possessive streak. Charles and Magda's neck and shoulders are usually covered in Erik's love bites when he's been given permission to mark them up. Or, at least, with Magda it's when he's been given permission to mark her up. Charles doesn't have the heart to tell him no most of the time, especially not when he very much enjoys being on the receiving end. There's a reason Magda's the disciplinarian in the household. Erik belongs to the both of them, no doubt about it, but Charles is rubbish at enforcing rules, not when Erik pouts at him and wiggles his hips so enticingly. 

Which is exactly what he's doing now, rolling his hips down against Charles' and littering him with kisses and being, in general, as irresistible as he knows he can be. That should be the very first sign for Charles that something is up, but he's far too caught up in enjoying Erik's attention to give it much thought. Not until he feels Magda's mind approaching and hears her come to a stop at the entrance of their living room. 

"I thought I heard you come in. I see Erik found you first," she remarks. 

And uh oh, that's her in trouble voice. It's the voice Charles very often hears when she starts referring to Erik as 'your boy' and complaining about how Charles has spoiled him since they've moved in. Which may or may not be true. Charles will never admit to it. 

Charles glances at Erik just in case and yup, Erik looks sheepish as can be. Clearly, he knows what he's done and Charles just got caught up in all his scheming. "Hello, Magda. Erik was waiting right at the door for me. I suppose I should have been more suspicious of that, shouldn't I?" 

"I think being suspicious of Erik at all times usually pays off," Magda agrees, stepping closer to them and running her fingers through Erik's hair. It's the only acknowledgment she gives him for now, as she continues talking with Charles. "Erik's punished for the night. I told him he wouldn't be coming until at least tomorrow and if anything happened tonight, he'd be stuck watching from the corner. So what does he do the second you walk through the door? Hop onto your lap to take advantage of the fact that you weren't here when I gave him his punishment." 

Charles tuts disapprovingly and pinches Erik on the side. Even with his reputation as the lenient one, it just won't do to have Erik playing them against each other like that. "Come now, Erik, I expect better from you. Good boys take their punishments without being sneaky and you're my good boy, aren't you?" 

"Sorry, sir," Erik mumbles, starting to straighten out and get up off Charles' lap. 

"No, no, you wanted to break punishment so badly, you stay there now," Magda insists, giving Erik a careful shove back down onto Charles. 

They both know that this isn't Magda giving up and she probably has something else planned for Erik, so Erik doesn't even look particularly excited. He settles down on Charles' lap again and moves his hands back to Charles' shirt to get the rest off the buttons off, then onto his own shirt to start tugging it off. "Yes, Mistress." 

"No, no." Magda bats Erik's hand away from where he's starting to undress it. "You're so desperate as to break rules and use us against each other, you can get yourself off just like that. Fully dressed and humping Charles' lap like some pathetic pup." 

Erik whimpers softly. Charles knows he prefers having his orgasms simply taken away rather than an unfulfilling, uncomfortable one through his jeans. "But, Mistress..." 

"Don't complain. Whatever you want to say, you should have thought about it before meeting Charles at the door like that," Magda insists. She sits down at one of their arm chairs to watch him, crossing her legs and staring Erik down in a way that can really only be described as sinful. 

Charles moves his hands to Erik's hips to pause him briefly and then directs his attention towards Magda. "As amenable as I am to a pouty and frustrated Erik writhing on top of me, my back will thank me later if we do this on the couch instead of my chair." 

Magda nods and gives Erik - and less so, Charles - permission to move onto the couch, where Charles tucks a cushion behind him to give his lower back some support and then rearranges Erik on his lap. Erik is pouting, probably wishing he'd never tried to go behind their backs at all. It makes for a good view, though, and Charles can't resist leaning up to give him a quick kiss before he leans back against the couch to let Erik handle himself. It's a testament to his patience that he can do this and almost completely ignore Erik, but also to Charles' own desire to keep Magda pleased. Who wouldn't want to just throw themselves at Magda's feet and do anything she asks? 

Charles is acutely aware of Erik's movements as he rearranges himself on Charles lap, angling his crotch down against Charles' thighs and reaching his hands to brace himself against the back of the couch. Still, he tries not to show it as Magda strikes ups conversation with him about how his day had gone. She’s far better at this than he is. She’s staring right at Erik and somehow, her voice doesn’t betray her. Perhaps it’s the result of being married for 15 years that has Magda immune to how utterly irresistible Erik looks, but Charles thinks it’s probably just her superhuman strength. 

Regardless of how good or not they are at ignoring Erik, it has the desired effect. Out of the corner of his eye, Charles can see how red his cheeks have turned and he’s practically radiating embarrassment. If Charles didn’t know how very much Erik likes being humiliated, he’d almost feel sorry for him. But no. He glances down at his lap and spots how Erik’s rolling his hips down against Charles’ thigh, letting out the occasional frustrated grunt. Charles doesn’t feel sorry for him.

Magda doesn’t feel sorry either. Clearly. Erik’s facing away from her, so she has no qualms about staring at him. She has a self satisfied gleam in her eye as she does, but beyond that, there's nothing to give her away. Her voice is perfectly steady and she doesn't hesitate in the slightest while she and Charles chat. The only reason Charles keeps up the small talk about his day instead of just giving up the charade entirely is because he doesn't want to let Magda down. The desire to impress Magda is excellent motivation for both her boys. 

For a few minutes, Charles thinks she'll keep this up all night. Just pretending like she doesn't see Erik's writhing or notice how he's coming undone on top of Charles. But then Erik lets out a particularly distressed whine and Magda's smirk doubles in size as she goes over and sits down next to Charles. She hums with barely there interest and reaches up to pet down Erik's curls, which are now damp with sweat. 

"It's a good thing I didn't ask you to be quiet or you'd be in a whole new set of trouble now," Magda murmurs. "Not that I don't think you wouldn't find a way to make a mess of that as well. For such an eager to please pet, you're constantly finding your way into trouble." 

Erik pouts at her and once again, Charles marvels at her strength because one well placed pout from Erik and Charles would be utter putty in his hands. But Magda just shakes her head and stares him down firmly, glancing disapprovingly down at Erik's hips, which have stilled atop of Charles while Erik had been distracted paying attention to her. 

She doesn't even need to say anything before Erik ducks his gaze away from her and pouts a bit. "Sorry, Mistress." 

Magda lets out a long sigh, as though this is all some great burden she puts up with. Charles knows she loves all of this, but it's part of their game for Magda to be almost constantly exasperated by her boys. "You can't do anything right, can you? Not even something so simple as this. You're the one who wanted all of this, need I remind you?" 

"Not like this, though..." Erik murmurs, giving the both of them a truly pathetic pair of puppy eyes that are too powerful for their own good.

"Perhaps you should think about that first next time," Magda says, not an ounce of pity in her voice. "Get to it, love." 

Erik groans softly, but readjusts his grip on the couch to have better leverage as he grinds down against Charles's lap. Charles is sure this must not be the least bit comfortable, being hard and trying to get off with dry friction against the rough cloth of his jeans, but selfishly, all Charles can bother to think about is how pretty he looks right now. And Erik does look very pretty. His hair has started falling out of place, falling into his face in just the right way to make him look gorgeously wrecked, especially as it frames the blush that is steadily climbing up Erik's neck and onto his face. Charles can only imagine what he and Magda must have been doing together before Charles had arrived from work if Erik is already looking so far gone. Because usually, it takes far more than a few teases and a couple of minutes on Charles' lap to get him looking so red. 

Not that Charles is complaining. Not at all. He moves his hands onto Erik's hips, not holding him steady or guiding him in any which way, but just enjoying the feel of Erik's flushed skin underneath his t-shirt. Erik must be close, he's always had a tell in the way he tenses his neck and shoulders and after living together a few months, Charles can spot it a mile away. 

Charles reaches one hand up to run his fingers through Erik's damp hair. "Come on now, love. Make this easier on yourself. Let go." 

Like he'd been waiting for permission - and, truthfully, he probably had - Erik lets out a choked up sigh and drops his forehead to rest against Charles' shoulder as he lets out one more roll of his hips before they slow down to a slow rocking and a damp patch emerges on his jeans. Charles pets down his hair the entire time, ever the lenient one. Magda can enforce rules. Charles is just there to make sure Erik gets coddled and all the pats and cuddles anyone could ever want. They make it work. The three of them just sit there, cuddled up together on the couch for a few minutes, until Erik tries to get up from Charles' lap and his face scrunches up in disgust. 

"Now I'm all sticky," he grumbles, getting off Charles delicately. 

"You can add that to the list of things you can think about beforehand next time you try to play us against each other," Magda says, reaching over to pat his shoulder, not a hint of regret on her. 

"The both of you are just cruel," Erik says. He sighs, though, with the sort of sigh that always means he's just grumbling for the sake of grumbling. 

Charles wraps an arm around his shoulders and pulls him closer for another cuddle. "And you love every second of it, darling." 

And for all his grumbling and bad mood, Erik doesn't even once dispute it. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> part of a new series I'm hoping to make that's just cherigda living their happy kinky lives


End file.
